


Not Exactly Nosferatu

by pryxis



Series: The 100 Drabble Series [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is a vampire. Clarke is his victim. This goes as well as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Nosferatu

“Ow!” Yelps the stranger, clutching at the side of his face. “What on earth do you have in there?”

“Medical textbooks,” says Clarke, looking singularly unimpressed. She shoulders her bag once again, giving him a disdainful look.

“Jesus Christ, just my luck. Running into the one college student who actually studies on this campus.” He rubs the side of his face ruefully. “Lucky I won’t bruise, but that bag of yours packs a punch.”

Clarke takes a better look at him. Tanned skin, fluffy hair, a too tight shirt that showcased some fantastic arms. He doesn’t look like he wants to mug her. In fact he looks like he might have come out of a frat party or was on his way to one.

“You’re not going to mug me.”

“Not precisely. Okay, this has been great. Good luck on your exams, I’m going to go.”

He starts to back away, but there’s something about him that’s different and Clarke can’t place it. For some reason it annoys her; she doesn’t like mysteries. She watches him turn around and stumble over air, falling flat on his ass on the sidewalk.

“This is fucking great,” she hears him mutter while he gets up on unsteady legs. Clarke rushes over to help him up.

“Hey are you okay?”

“It’s been a while since I ate.” Mumbles the stranger.

“Hold on, I think I have a granola bar in my bag,” says Clarke as she rifles through her school bag. He starts chuckling.

“Sorry Princess, I can’t eat those.”

“Why are you allergic-“ she stops looking through her bag to get a better look at the stranger and is met with red eyes and fangs.

“Oh.” He gives her a rueful smile. He’s still quite handsome, thinks Clarke faintly.

“So. Vampires exist.”

“You’re taking this remarkably well,” he remarks, sounding amused. He is not attractive, says Clarke to herself. He is an asshole who maybe tried to murder you. God she hoped that he wouldn't try to murder her. She has a chemistry midterm next week. Wells would yell at her about priorities, but she had been studying for that exam for the past two weeks. She takes a look back at the stranger who seems to be looking at her with some expectation. Clarke colors faintly.

“So that’s why…”

“That’s why I tried to ambush you, yes.”

She looks at him, really taking him in. Aside from the red eyes, he doesn’t look healthy. His face is gaunt, with his eyes slightly sunken in. “Hey, how long has it been since you ate?”

“A couple of weeks. Are you offering?” asks the stranger, arching his eyebrow. 

And maybe she was being stupid, but he really didn't look good. It had always been difficult for her to turn down someone in need, something that had exasperated her mother and made her father proud. So she didn't hesitate with her answer. “Yes.”

He lifts both his eyebrows in surprise. He has very expressive eyebrows, thinks Clarke.

“I mean, as long as you don’t drain me dry. How much do you need?”

“About half a pint a week.”

“Alright.”

“You’re sure,” asks the stranger incredulously. She rolls her eyes and takes him by the sleeve, pulling him along while she starts walking.

“C’mon, my dorm room is this way. What’s your name anyway?”

“Bellamy Blake.” It's been a long time since he's given someone that name, but it escapes him without thinking.

“My name is Clarke.” She gives him a severe look. “ _Not_ Princess.”

“I have a lot of questions about your condition, so if you’re going to take my blood then the least you could do is answer them…”

Bellamy chuckles and allows himself to be pulled along. He hasn’t met a person like Clarke in a long time.


End file.
